


Kiss Me, Assbutt.

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean's parents sorted through marital issues, he stayed up with Bobby in Sioux Falls for a few months. While there, he met Castiel and they quickly fell for each other. They were separated when Dean was sent back to Lawrence, but ten years later, Sam's engaged and Dean can't help but remember his summer sweetheart from South Dakota. (Loosely based off of 'Lucy' by Skillet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Assbutt.

Cas gently pressed their lips together, holding his hand in the small of Dean's back.

"Hello to you, too." Dean chuckled.

"I thought you were never going to make it." Cas groaned.

"I wouldn't stand  _you_  up." Dean laughed.

"Again." Cas added.

"It was one time." Dean smiled. "Besides, how could I say no to a dinner date? I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat like three hours ago?" Cas scoffed.

"...maybe." Dean muttered.

"You're an idiot." Cas rolled his eyes.

"So where's the food?" Dean asked.

"The food can wait." Cas breathed. "Because my parents are out on a business deal and won't be home for another hour or so."

"Then food  _can_  wait." Dean hummed, pushing his hands around Cas's back and down the backs of his legs before picking him up with a grunt. "Are you always this heavy?"

"Only when you're this weak." Cas shrugged smugly, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist.

"That's enough out of you." Dean growled, craning his neck up and closing the space in between their mouths.

Cas laughed into the kiss as he reached behind himself and turned the doorknob into his room. Dean gently threw him down on his bed and climbed on top of him, kicking off his shoes. He climbed on top of Cas and leaned don to kiss him, but paused midway.

"Well?" Cas smirked expectantly. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to kiss me?"

"Just looking at you for a moment." Dean said.

"Just looking, hm?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"You're just really, really hot." Dean breathed.

"As are you." Cas laughed. "Just not as much."

"Oh fuck you." Dean smiled. "I am  _so_  much hotter than you."

"You wish." Cas sneered, slowly bringing his leg up and around Dean's back, then pushing Dean down on top of him. "Now kiss me, assbutt."

"Always so bossy." Dean mumbled, joining their lips and beginning to loosen Cas's tie.

"Of course." Cas replied, mumbling into the kiss. "Someone needs to keep you in line. How else are you going to learn how to please someone?"

"Careful Cas, your Dom is showing." Dean teased.

"Good." Cas breathed, a sly smile crossing his features.

Dean disrobed Cas completely before even beginning to undress himself.

"Could you be any slower?" Cas faked a yawn.

"I'm undressing right in front of you. You're getting your own personal strip tease-"

"Been there done that." Cas smirked.

"You should be relishing in this, not whining." Dean finished.

"Have you met me?" Cas scoffed, sitting up on his elbows.

"Yeah. And you're an ass." Dean retorted.

"It's nice to know someone appreciates that." Cas smirked, bringing one of his hands up and tracing a finger down Dean's chest.

"I never said I appreciated it." Dean said.

"You. Don't. Have. To." Cas whispered, sitting up and unzipping Dean's jeans, then falling back, dragging Dean down with him.

Dean quickly pushed off his pants and then gently kissed the side of Cas's neck, letting his hands lightly caress Cas's sides.

"Dean, you took so long getting undressed that I doubt we have time for you to be all lovey-dovey." Cas laughed.

"Shut up." Dean growled. "This is the last time I'm going to see you, so I will take all the time I want."

"Alright." Cas sighed, sliding his hands down Dean's back. "I can't complain too much about that."

"I assume you will anyways." Dean smiled, brushing his lips against Cas's chest, his hair dragging against Cas's neck, causing him to laugh.

Cas turned and kissed the top of Dean's head as he adjusted his legs so Dean could slot in between them more comfortably.

Cas nudged Dean upwards so he could kiss him as their bodies slid together, both of them panting and moaning the way through.

After they'd finished, Dean moved downwards, kissing every inch of Cas he could.

"No fair." Cas pouted. "You get to kiss me all you want and I can't even touch you."

"I'm just spoiling you one last time." Dean hummed, kissing one of Cas's toes.

"That's nasty. My feet have been all over the place." Cas stated.

"Your feet should fear my mouth. My mouth has been nastier." Dean replied, crawling back up to Cas's level.

Cas rolled his eyes and kissed Dean, slow and tender. They pulled away and Dean saw a tear run down Cas's cheek. He held Cas's face in his palm and swiped away the wet drop with his thumb.

Cas smile subtly at him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you, too." Dean pushed Cas over onto his other side and then draped his arm over his torso. "I'm gonna miss you a whole lot more than you think." Dean held Cas against him, speaking softly into the crook of his neck.

Cas silently moved his hand down Dean's arm until he loosely joined this hands, hanging off Cas's waist. He pressed back into Dean and nodded his head, rubbing their cheeks together.

"By the way, I think some part of me might have possibly maybe just a little fallen in love with you some time along the way." Cas spurted out, quietly and quickly.

"That part of you might be possibly maybe just a little dumb and stupid then." Dean chuckled.

"I know." Cas breathed, Dean caressing the back of Cas's hand with his own.

"But maybe some part of me might have possibly maybe just a little fallen in love with you, too." Dean continued, kissing the back of Cas's neck.

They laid in silence after that, sharing nothing but gentle kisses and affectionate strokes, both of them so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear Cas's parents arrive home.

By then, Cas had turned back over and Dean just had both his arms wrapped around him, Cas tucked into Dean's chest as if it were a shelter.

"Castiel?" Cas's mom called into the seemingly empty house. "You home?"

"Check his room maybe? He  _did_  say that he was having Dean over for dinner since he's leaving back for Kansas tomorrow." Her husband replied.

"Oh yes, Charles." She sneered. "Someone has their boyfriend over for ' _dinner_ ' the last night they'll ever have with them and you think I'll open the door and see them clothed? Assuming they're even here?"

"Honey, boys will be boys..." Chuck sighed amusedly, turning the handle to Cas's room. "I doubt that they'll be- Oh my God!"

Cas and Dean immediately jumped and as soon as they processed what was happening, scrambled for the blankets.

"I told you so." Mrs. Novak smirked as Chuck ran out of the doorway.

"I told you so." Cas laughed, leaning off the bed and picking his clothes off the floor.

"Told me  _what_  exactly?" Dean asked.

"That you took too long to get undressed." Cas stated.

"Okay, sure. Blame it on me." Dean rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have wanted to move one way or another."

"Maybe not." Cas breathed, pulling his shirt over his arms.

* * *

10 Years Later

* * *

"Honey is there a reason that you wanted to get the family together so urgent?" Mary asked, looking up at Sam as she cut into her dinner.

"Yeah, actually." Sam beamed. "I –  _we_  – have an announcement to make."

"Oh?" Mary smiled in anticipation.

"Jess and I..." Sam looked over and smiled at his girlfriend. "We're...getting married."

Mary gasped and quietly squealed.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"No Dean." Sam drawled. "I'm completely lying about getting engaged for the kicks of it."

"Well I'll be damned. Baby brother's getting hitched before I will." Dean smirked.

"I'm not your baby brother, Dean. For the last time." Sam groaned.

"You always will be to me." Dean grinned smugly.

"Jess. I can't wait to have you as part of family." Mary breathed, standing up and giving Jess a large hug.

"Me neither. Most of you are quiet lovely." She chuckled.

"Most?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It'd be all if you weren't here." She mused.

"Screw you." Dean smiled as Sam started laughing.

"You know I love you." Jess growled.

"Who wouldn't? I'm irresistible." Dean whipped invisible hair over his shoulder.

"What do you say we all go out for drinks and celebrate later?" John asked.

"Sounds good to me. God knows I could use a good beer. Knowing I'm gonna have to see  _this one_  every holiday now." Dean nodded towards Jess, sticking her tongue out in reply.

* * *

Dean unlocked the door to his grubby apartment and stepped in, sighing as he felt the warm air of the heater. While everyone else had been getting fancy drinks and laughing and celebrating, Dean had ordered just a whiskey and drank for a whole nother reason. Sure, Sam was his brother and he was happy for him, it's just everything seemed to go right for him and he was successful and everyone loved him and Dean was just...Dean. He hadn't bothered to get an education, and the last girlfriend he had, he'd broken up with years ago. Of course, there were secret boyfriends that he passed off as coworkers and clients, but with each passing year, the chances of him finding 'true love' if there even was such a thing, was getting slimmer and slimmer. Who would want to be with someone his age and someone like him? Low pay, lives in a shady part of town, got quite the chip on his shoulder...not exactly the ideal person someone would want to be with.

Dean sighed and got another beer out of his fridge and sat down on the couch. He didn't bother turning on the TV. Nothing good was on Late Night Thursdays anyways. It was times like this that he had the money to get the more exclusive channels or expensive pay-per-view porn.

Maybe it wasn't self-pity Dean was feeling, but rather a touch of jealousy. How long had it honestly been since someone made him laugh like Jess made Sam. Or how long had it been since he'd had someone care about him as much as she does about Sam? How long had it fucking been since he'd even felt loved?

Years.

How many? He didn't know. But too many.

Back when he was a teenager, he had girls drooling over him, and the occasional guy, too. There was  _some_  truth behind his comment about being irresistible. It was so much easier to get a girlfriend or sometimes boyfriend when all people care about is your looks and ability to drive a car.

Whenever Dean thought back to his years spent as a reckless teenager, attending parties, breaking hearts, the whole enchilada, there was really one person that he remembered. He remembered others sure, but it's not like they meant that much to them. He mainly remembered them for the wrong reasons. The teacher who held him in for detention every week, the kid who threw up on him the second day of his senior year, the girl who broke up with him the night of prom; The list goes on and on. But when he thought of people that he remembered who he actually cared about and enjoyed being with, the list was narrowed down to just one.

In fact, it wasn't even a person he remembered. Just a name. It'd been so long that he couldn't remember what he looked like really. Dean just knew that he had beautiful blue eyes and that he always called Dean 'his assbutt'. Strangest name, too. Castiel. Castiel Novak.

Dean began smiling and laughing just thinking about him. Even though he didn't really recall much about him or their time together, something deep inside him still stirred whenever he reminisced on the summer spent in Sioux Falls.

All this thinking about him led to Dean wondering if Cas still lived there. It was only a six hour drive up there. Dean found it hard to believe that he'd never thought about it before. He went up to South Dakota every few months to visit Bobby and help him out with the shop.

Dean went into the office and and turned on the cheap ass computer he had. He waited impatiently for it to start up before opening up Internet Explorer. Sam really needed to show him how to work the damn thing. He slowly typed in the link for the whitepages and waited for it to load.

He searched the screen until he found the entry box and typed in the name  _Castiel J Novak_.

Dean groaned at the headache starting to form. He figured it would probably help to not sit so close to an extremely bright monitor in a dark room at 2 AM in the morning after being up for 18 hours and drinking, but he was far too lazy to turn the light on.

The page loaded and showed a few results with names like  _Cassie Novac, Cassie J,_ and then the occasional listing of some of Castiel's actual family members. Dean frowned as he scrolled through the results, searching for Cas's name. If it was there, it would've been the first listing, right? Maybe he removed his name for privacy? Dean decided to click on the name  _Gabriel Novak_. That sounded familiar. There was a long list of relatives posted along with it.

_Michael Novak_

_Lucifer Novak_

_Naomi Novak_

_Anna Milton_

_Richard Milton_

_Amy Milton_

Dean was about to give up when he saw one last name.

_Castiel Milton_

"Milton?" Dean thought out loud. Did Cas get married, or get a partner and take his name? What if it was a whole different Castiel?

Dean clicked on the name and it took him to another page. The page had the name  _Castiel Milton_  at the top followed by an address, a phone number of  _Unknown_ , and a small MapQuest widget with a pin placed at the address. Sure enough, Castiel still lived in Sioux Falls. He'd moved a little closer to the southern border, but still in the same general area.

Dean smiled and wrote the address down on a piece of paper. Maybe over the weekend he'd stop by, see if Cas remembered him. Couldn't hurt to relive an old memory one last time, could it? But wouldn't it be kinda creepy to drive 6 hours to the guys house after not seeing him for over ten years? By now, both of them were on the late side of their 20's, but what if Cas remembered him and what if Cas was single and what if they could give it another go? At this point, Dean was thinking insane, but  _what if Dean didn't stop by and Cas became the one that got away_?

* * *

"Oh God what if he's married or something?" Dean groaned, dragging his hands down his face as he sat in the McDonald's parking lot just inside the Sioux Falls borders. "Who the hell cares if he's married? You're just going to say hi and that's it. You're getting ahead of yourself, Dean. He probably doesn't even remember you."

Dean looked up, startled when he saw an employee knocking on the window of his car. Dean rolled his down hastily. "Can I help you?"

"Actually you can. Sorry to say this, but if you're not gonna order something, we have to ask you to leave. It's just about to hit lunch hour and this place is gonna be packed." He responded.

"Oh, uh sure thing." Dean smiled bitterly. "Can I just get directions to this address?"

"Oh that's Castiel's place." The employee hummed. "Yeah, it's just three miles down that road, and once you pass Shadow Lane, his street is the first right."

"Oh. Thanks. How do you know him?" Dean asked.

"He's uh...my best friend's ex." The worker answered.

"Oh..." Dean breathed. "Well. You don't seem too bitter about it."

"Of course not. Everyone loves Castiel. He was super sweet and really nice and gentle when he broke up with my friend. He's a real great guy."

"I'm sure he is." Dean mused.

"Never met him before?" He chuckled.

"No, I have. Long time ago. It's been a while since we talked." Dean explained.

"Oh well. You'll love him." The employee drummed on the door of Dean's car. "Well, I'll send you on your way then. Have a nice day."

"Yeah. You, too." Dean nodded, rolling up his window and backing out.

* * *

Dean took a deep breath before ringing the door bell of the house. When the door opened, Dean inhaled sharply only to be greeted by a short man, slightly pudgy, with green eyes and golden hair. In other words, definitely not Cas.

"Hi...is uh...is this...the internet said this is where Cas lives." Dean sputtered.

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah. He does."

"Is he home?" Dean asked.

The blonde nodded.

"Can I see him?" Dean scoffed.

"Cassie!" Gabriel yelled back into the house.

"Who is it? Is it the UPS guy with my package finally?" Cas shouted back.

"I don't know. It's some male model type." Gabriel answered.

"I'm a mechanic. Not a male model." Dean stated.

"Said he's a mechanic!" Gabriel called.

"I didn't call for a mechanic!" Cas responded.

"You heard the guy. Wrong house." Gabriel said, shutting the door.

Dean caught it half way and opened it. "I want to talk to Cas. I'm not here to fix a car."

"You said you were a mechanic though." Gabriel said.

"Just let me talk to Cas." Dean groaned.

"Cassie! Get in here!" Gabriel yelled.

"Is it important?" Cas groaned. "Project Runway is on!"

"Is it important?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, I drove 6 hours to get here." Dean stated.

"Just come here will you?" Gabriel moaned. "Dudes bitching about travel time!"

"Fine." Cas scowled, getting off the couch and going to the door, Gabriel walking back into the house.

Cas non-verbally dismissed his brother and stood in front of Dean. "Yes?"

Dean just stood there gawking and trying to make words come out. "You...y-you...you..."

"Me." Cas stated bluntly. "Are you going to say anything other than stuttering the word you over again? Because if not, I have a show to watch."

"Cas..." Dean breathed.

"That's me. Obviously." Cas frowned impatiently.

"You're...you." Dean hummed.

"Yeah. Still me. Didn't body swap or anything. Now why did you want to talk to me so bad?" Cas asked.

"We used to...I was your...when we were kids..." Dean trailed off trying to find the right sentence.

"Did we go to school together?" Cas laughed awkwardly.

"No. I wish, but...no. We um-"

"Would you just tell me your fucking name?" Cas groaned.

"Your assbutt?" Dean replied, giving one last attempt at Cas remembering him.

"Excuse me?" Cas scoffed. "I asked for a name."

"Oh. Nevermind." Dean sighed and shook his head. "I must have the wrong Castiel."

"Oh. Whatever." Cas shrugged as Dean turned and began walking back down the sidewalk.

Cas watched Dean's back side as he walked, squinting his eyes as he tried to remember why everything looked so...familiar? All of a sudden as he was closing the door, it hit him.  _Dean._  Cas threw open the door and ran down the walk way and chased after Dean, reaching him at the end of the sidewalk.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed.

Dean turned around and smiled.

"Dean." Cas repeated, panting. "What are you...what are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi." Dean said with a gentle wave. "So...hi."

"I know you want to do it." Cas smirked. "Go ahead."

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"Kiss me." Cas stated.

Dean smiled and gave Cas a light peck.

"Is that  _really_  how you kiss someone you haven't seen in ten years, Dean?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"I was unaware you kissed people you haven't seen in ten years." Dean smirked.

"Most people don't. I'm not most people. Now kiss me,  _assbutt_." Cas snarled.

Dean leaned in and pressed their lips together, bringing his hand up to hold Cas's face as Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, and pressed their bodies together.

"You wanna come in now?" Cas breathed.

"Hell yeah." Dean laughed, Cas taking his hand and leading him back up the sidewalk to his house.


End file.
